You are my Ace OS
by Bananenfisch
Summary: "... „Wait Eiju-," He could not hear more because he turned already around and ran away, into the pouring rain. But it did not matter to him at the moment whether he was wet to the bones, he just wanted to get away. Away from him and this whole situation. A painful sting went trought his heart as he thought back to that. ..." [MiyuSawa]


~ You are my Ace ~

Sawamura couldn't believe his eyes. It was night and it slowly began to rain, but all this did not interest him the slightest. Shocked he stood in the door of the gym and watched as his boyfriend messed with Furuya. With horror he dropped the keys he had in his hand and stepped back a few steps. Immediately, Miyuki pushed the pitcher back and turned around, whereupon his eyes widened.

„Wait Eiju-," He could not hear more because he turned already around and ran away, into the pouring rain. But it did not matter to him at the moment whether he was wet to the bones, he just wanted to get away. Away from _him_ and this whole situation. A painful sting went trought his heart as he thought back to _that_. He wouldn't have expected such a thing from Miyuki, to cheat on him. Furuya had not only stolen the Ace number from him, but now also his true love, as cheesy as it sounded.

He ran headless, further and further until he came stumbling through the mud and flew lengthwise, not even realizing how strong he was crying.

The catcher followed after his boyfriend immediately. _That_ had looked completely wrong! Yes, he had kissed Furuya and yes, he didn't push him away in only the blink of an eye. But... this was because he didn´t even realize it at this moment, as stupid as it may have sounded. He did not want to lose his Eijun just because this puptering boy just meant to kiss him, even though he knew that he was given to Sawamura. Really, Miyuki wanted to hit the dark haired boy for this move. Oh, yes, he would really like to do so, especially since his boyfriend happened to walk in exactly when _Furuya had freaking kissed him_ , coming to completely misunderstand this situation.

Just as the pitcher right in front of him, he didn't care that he was getting wet from the rain. He had to find Sawamura; and after a while he was able to find him lying in the dirt. Quickly, he ran to him and wanted to touch him but the brunet swatted his hand away. Miyuki froze when he saw him like this, he looked terrible, and never before he had see him cry so strongly. „Sawamu-,", he wanted to say but he was cut off. „Save it! I´ve had seen it all, so save it!", the gold-eyed boy snapped at him and began to pull his legs to his body to bring more distance between his _lover_ and himself.

Miyuki became a bit angry; he could understand him clearly, and he did not want to lose him, but he should still hear him out! Since he could not really talk to him outside, he dragged the mud-smeared boy onto his legs and pulled him with him, not caring about the following protest.

A little roughly, he threw him into his room. So that the younger one could not flee, he quickly closed the door and let the key disappear in his pocket.

Sawamura looked at him hurt, it made the catcher's heart ache. He did not think it would hurt him so much.

Sawamura hit the floor hard, but it was stupid to be angry about it now. He stood up, slowly, and looked at the older with a hurt expression in his eyes. How could he do this to him? Wasn´t he good enough? And then, with his rival even. He sniffed slightly as he heard Miyuki's stern voice which he did not really dare to interrupt.

„Listen,", his voice cut the silence that prevailed in the room. The pitcher trembled slightly and only had one thing in mind: His lover would break up with him. He would made fun of him, that he actually had believed that this relationship would work out.

A long pause followed; Miyuki was looking at his lover and then pushed him in the direction of the bath. "First wash yourself and get dressed, then we can talk and I will clarify this stupid misunderstanding.", he murmured, and already closed the bath door as the other stood in the other room. He stared at the closed door a bit stifled, before he hesitantly took off his clothing and washed away the dirt. He cried and was almost afraid to step out of the room afterwards.

When Sawamura was dried up and freshly clothed himself, he left the bath, and there waited a now dry Miyuki, who also was in fresh clothes. Miyuki walked to him slowly and then hugged him tightly. He wasn't going to let him go this quickly. "He suddenly kissed me and I was too surprised. As if I liked to be kissed by someone else but you, did you really think so?", he whispered into the younger one's ear before kissing his neck.

Slowly Sawamura calmed down and got goose bumps instantly as he felt the soft lips on his neck. „Really?", he asked rather weakly, looking him in the eyes. Miyuki smiled his wonderful smile and kissed him intently before murmuring against his lips. „Really."

Hands swept under the clothes and the air around them became hotter all of a sudden. Both were just right before jumping each other and as always, their tongues fought with one another. Also, the fight for the top position would soon begin again. Miyuki teased Sawamura's nipples, causing him to gasp. Hungry bodies rubbed against each other and licked through their bodies to drive small bumps. The hand of the catcher drove into his boyfriend's pants and massaged the bump, which had become quite visible in his boxers. The special situation and also the fact that this coming sex was almost a reconciliation sex even brought Sawamura immediately to the moans. „Kazuya...", he moaned against his neck.

Miyuki almost saw black. His boyfriend's voice moaning his first name _so hungrily_ turned him on so much that he wanted to devour him right on the spot. He pushed him roughly onto the bed and was hovering above him in just a split second. „I will show you who is my Ace.", he murmured to him darkly, this certain glint in his eyes. That was going to be a long night.

...The End...


End file.
